


Hands

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: For kyoruweek2020 on tumblr, day 7 prompt "Hands", Tohru thinking about Kyo and his hands
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Hands

The first time she had noticed his hands they were talking about her mom. She had looked over at him, he was smiling so sweetly with his hand partially covering his mouth. Those fingers, she thought, are so long.. 

Then she mentions it to Shishou later, how much Kyo is growing, especially his hands. He seems surprised by her comment but doesn't say anything. She blushes over it later in private. 

She starts to notice it more and more when he's grasping her arms or bopping her head lightly. One evening she's doing homework in the living room, sitting at the kotatsu with the blanket draped over her lap. Kyo is out in the yard, practicing his punches and kicks to an invisible opponent. Tohru lifts her head, watching him a moment, taking a particularly long look at his fists. The same hands that are always so gentle with her.

It makes her shiver in a kind of way, thinking about it, getting distracted from her homework. 

"Miss Honda?" Yuki's voice startles her. 

"Yuki-kun!" She turns to face him, her face instantly turning pink.

"Are you alright, you seemed.. distracted." His eyes gaze over in the direction she was looking. At Kyo. In the yard.

"I-" Tohru swallows, feeling panicky. "Um, would you look at the time, I need to start making dinner-" She stands up, her homework forgotten as she hurries to the kitchen.

She opens the fridge, browsing what's inside for something to make. She doesn't find anything. Then she checks elsewhere and comes up empty. She comes to a quick realization she will need to head to the store. 

She turns to tell Yuki. However, he's not the only one in the living room now. Kyo is standing there too. He's huffing from his workout, lifting his hand to wipe away sweat from his brow. He's heading toward her.

Tohru mildly yelps and moves aside. Kyo lifts his brow as he looks at her. "What's up?"

"N-Nothing, Kyo-kun.. I need to head to the store, there's not much in the fridge-"

"I'll go with you." 

Tohru shakes her head, waving her hands in the air. "You don't have to do that, Kyo-kun, you just finished working out and-"

His hand is suddenly taking hers, those long fingers she's stared at from afar are surrounding her tinier hands. Her words are caught in her throat.

"I assist." He says.

"O-Okay, Kyo-kun.." 

"So you're finally going on a date with Miss Honda?" 

They both glance over at Yuki, who was watching them and it leaves Kyo is stuttering. "That's not-" 

Tohru blushes, glancing down at their hands which she is happy to see are still joined. 


End file.
